


Fireball

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Penny/Eliot unedited bullshit because Arjun's tweet inspired me. Also no shade to Alice.





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> Penny/Eliot unedited bullshit because Arjun's tweet inspired me. Also no shade to Alice.

Penny and Eliot didn't really talk much. Frankly, Penny found Eliot to be an insufferable drunken stereotype, and Eliot found Penny’s perpetual acid sarcasm a little too much to be attractive. And he took himself too seriously. Way, way too seriously.

Their relationship actually started with a fireball, as if there wasn't a better representation for it. Specifically, Eliot fucking around with pyromancy one afternoon when Penny had decided to stop by. He walked in the door and the thing was very quickly hurtling towards his face.

“Shit,” Penny yelled quickly. But it stopped mid-air, just a fiery lick away from his areola. Eliot successfully smothered it, causing it to disappear. The air where it had been was still toasty warm in its absence. “Next time you work on pyromancy entropy shit, do it where someone won't die,” he said harshly.

“Yes, yes. I wouldn't have let you die, you know- I am somewhat of a professional. I  _ do  _ know what I'm doing, sometimes,” Eliot said. Penny didn't believe him, of course. Eliot was pretty notorious for being all talk, unless it came to anything of the party culture variety.

“You have no idea what you're doing most of the time,” Penny said. Eliot had turned his back to him, picking up a glass of something glowing purple with orange flecks. It was his latest magical alcoholic concoction, yet to be named. He turned on the balls of his feet- his expensive dress shoes, more like- when Penny said that.

Eliot was indeed, a very skilled magician. He just didn't like people knowing he actually tried. That made things too easy- he'd end up like Alice, no fun at all. He had a very heavy façade of no fucks given about his grades or his magical ability outside of how it could make things fun for himself. And yes, sometimes he leaned into that,  _ heavily. _ But something about Penny's claim got under Eliot's skin, slammed on the breaks and really dug in.

He got up very close to Penny's face, alcohol on his breath and fire in his eyes. “I'll have you know that I am a  _ very  _ talented magician,” was all he said. His tone was what really drove the statement, not the words themselves. Then he walked away, glass of purple-orange drink in hand up the Cottage stairs. Penny stared after him, confused. He was drunk, definitely. Or had he offended him? The best question was, why did Penny give a shit?

 


End file.
